In some communications systems, electronics modules are vertically mounted to an equipment rack. In other systems, the modules are mounted horizontally. Typically, the modules are directly mounted to the rack by inserting a fastener through an attachment assembly integral to the module. To replace a module, a technician removes the fasteners and lifts the module out of the rack. The attachment assembly is removed with the module.
A technician supports the weight of the module while removing the fasteners from both attachment assemblies. Often, the size or weight of the electronics modules prevents the technician from removing the module without the assistance of a second technician. Similarly, attaching a new electronics module can require multiple technicians.
What is needed a mounting system that allows for insertion and removal of the electronics modules of the system in less time by a single person. The present invention satisfies this need and provides additional advantages.